<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parker's Revenge by kristie1175</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206824">Parker's Revenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristie1175/pseuds/kristie1175'>kristie1175</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#whumptober2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#no. 16 hallucination, #no. 17 blackmail, #no. 21 infection, #no. 24 blindfolded, #no. 26 migraines, #no. 27 power outage, Alt. 1 Punctured, Alt. 14 Shot, Alt. 15 Support, Alt. 4 Stitches, Alt. 6 Altered State, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristie1175/pseuds/kristie1175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Whumptober 2020 Rules<br/>https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated</p><p>   <b>Warning: Violence</b></p><p>  <b>I would NEVER wish this to happen to anyone. It's just for Whumptober2020.</b></p><p> </p><p>@kristie1175 on Twitter &amp; Tumblr<br/>@kristie.lynn.b on lnstagram</p><p>October 26, 2020</p><p>Tags: #no. 27 power outage, Alt. 6 Altered State, Alt. 14 Shot, Alt. 1 Punctured</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jordan Chase &amp; Maggie Vera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#whumptober2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whumptober 2020 Rules<br/>https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated</p><p>   <b>Warning: Violence</b></p><p>  <b>I would NEVER wish this to happen to anyone. It's just for Whumptober2020.</b></p><p> </p><p>@kristie1175 on Twitter &amp; Tumblr<br/>@kristie.lynn.b on lnstagram</p><p>October 26, 2020</p><p>Tags: #no. 27 power outage, Alt. 6 Altered State, Alt. 14 Shot, Alt. 1 Punctured</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maggie invited Jordan over to the Manner to watch a movie. A half hour into the movie, the power goes out. Then black smoke comes through the front door and travels over to where Maggie and Jordan are sitting. </p><p>Jordan: What the ….</p><p>Parker appears in front of them. His eyes are the color fuchsia from eating scared apples.</p><p>Parker: (very angry) What is he doing here?</p><p>Maggie gets up from the sofa and stands between Jordan and Parker.</p><p>Maggie: (concerned) Parker, it looks like you ate sacred apples again? You know how they affect you.</p><p>Parker: pushes Maggie down and she falls on the sofa.</p><p>Jordan: Hey!</p><p>Parker: Sit down Vera. I’m not here for you.</p><p>Parker looks over at Jordan.</p><p>Parker: I’m here for you.</p><p>Jordan: (scared) M… Me? Why me?</p><p>Parker: Because, you’re dating Maggie. </p><p>Jordan: We’re not dating. We are just good friends.</p><p>Parker: Right. I’ve read her mind. I know how she feels about you.</p><p>Maggie: Parker, you and I are no longer together. It’s none of your business<br/>
who I hang out with.</p><p>Parker takes a needle from a bag that he was carrying, walks over to Jordan and punctures his neck. </p><p>Jordan: (grabbing his neck) Ow! What did you giv… m…</p><p>Jordan passes out. Maggie moves closer to Jordan to check to make sure he’s still breathing.</p><p>Maggie: (worried) What did you inject him with?</p><p>Parker: Don’t worry. You’re boyfriend will be fine.</p><p>Parker then takes Maggie by the arm, pulls her up and sits her in a chair across from Jordan. He ties her hands and feet with rope. Then blindfolds her.</p><p>Maggie: (scared) What are you going to do to me?</p><p>Parker: Nothing to you. I want you to hear what I'm going to do to pretty boy over there. </p><p>Maggie: LEAVE JORDAN ALONE!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <b>Thank you for taking the time to read this. I would love to know your thoughts. This is a multi-chapter story and since AO3 only allows you to give kudos once, feel free to just type "kudos" in the comment section for that particular chapter. Any kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. :)</b>
</p><p> <b>The next chapter will be posted tomorrow. :)</b></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whumptober 2020 Rules<br/>https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated</p><p> <b>Warning: Violence</b></p><p> <b>I would NEVER wish this to happen to anyone. It's just for Whumptober2020.</b></p><p>October 27, 2020<br/>Tags:<br/>#no. 21 infection<br/>#no. 24 blindfolded<br/>#no. 26 migraines<br/>#no. 16  hallucination<br/>Alt. 4 Stitches<br/>#no. 17 blackmail</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parker caresses Maggie’s face.</p><p>Parker: Shh.</p><p>Jordan is starting to wake up and his head is throbbing. He has his hand on his head.</p><p>Jordan: Oh. My head.</p><p>Parker: Welcome back. Yeah, the stuff I gave you might cause migraines and  hallucinations. You are also paralyzed for now.</p><p>Jordan sees Maggie sitting across from him.</p><p>Jordan: Maggie? Did he hurt you?</p><p>Maggie: (crying) No.</p><p>Parker: But I’m going to hurt you.</p><p>Parker takes a knife and cuts Jordan’s arm. Maggie hears him scream in pain.</p><p>Maggie: (panicking and sobbing)  WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM! PLEASE STOP!!</p><p>Parker: (to Jordan) Mmm. Looks like you’re going to need stitches.</p><p>Jordan: (in pain) What do you want?</p><p>Parker: I want you to stop seeing Maggie.</p><p>Jordan: And if I don’t.</p><p>Parker: I’ll kill you and she’ll have to live with that.</p><p>Maggie: (sobbing) Parker? You’re not thinking clearly. It’s the apples that are making you act and think this way.</p><p>Parker: SHUT UP VERA!</p><p>Parker slaps Maggie’s face with the back of his hand.</p><p>Jordan: (weak from the drug) Leave her alone!</p><p>Parker: You’re not able to stop me. How does that make you feel? Can’t do anything, but watch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <b>Thank you for taking the time to read this. I would love to know your thoughts. This is a multi-chapter story and since AO3 only allows you to give kudos once, feel free to just type "kudos" in the comment section for that particular chapter. Any kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. :)</b>
</p><p> </p><p> <b>The last chapter will be posted tomorrow. :)</b></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whumptober 2020 Rules<br/>https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated</p><p>@kristie1175 on Twitter &amp; Tumblr<br/>@kristie.lynn.b on lnstagram</p><p>October 28, 2020</p><p>Alt. 15 Support</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maggie takes a deep breathe in then shouts.</p><p>Maggie: ENOUGH!! HARRY!!!</p><p>Harry, Macy and Mel are at the Command Center.  Harry hears Maggie crying out for help. Harry orbs himself and the sisters to the manor. They see Maggie blindfolded and tied up, Jordan injured and Parker ready to strike Maggie.</p><p>Mel: PARKER! NO!!</p><p>Parker is startled. </p><p>Parker: Look, the gangs all here. Now the party can really begin.</p><p>Mel: I'm not really in a partying mood.</p><p>Parker starts to come after Mel and Macy. Mel holds out her hands to try to stop him, but not for long because the apples he ate made him immune to magic.</p><p>Macy: I have an idea.</p><p>Macy looks at the front door and opens it with her mind. Looks at Parker and struggles to throw him out the door, but it eventually works. Then slams the door shut.</p><p>Mel looks at Macy with a smile.</p><p>Mel: Nice. </p><p>Maggie: Hey, guys? I’m still blindfolded and my hands and feet are still tied.</p><p>Macy: Right. </p><p>Mel and Macy run over to Maggie to help her while Harry heals the huge gash on Jordan’s arm.</p><p>Jordan: Thanks. </p><p>Maggie: Parker also injected him with something that is preventing him from moving. </p><p>Harry: Okay. I’ll fix that too.</p><p>Mel: So, what happened?</p><p>Maggie: Jordan and I were watching a movie. The power went out and Parker stormed in. </p><p>Macy: What did he want?</p><p>Jordan: He wanted Maggie and I to stop seeing each other. He wants her for himself.</p><p>Maggie: Once the scared apples wear off, I'll talk to him. Tell him that Jordan and I are good friends and he'll have to accept that. And he ever comes after any of us again, our friendship will be over for good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for taking the time to read my second story for Whumptober2020. I hope you enjoyed it. I would love to know your thoughts.</p><p>Tomorrow, I'll be posting the first chapter of my last story called " A Date Mel Will Never Forget".</p><p>This is a multi-chapter story and since AO3 only allows you to give kudos once, feel free to just type "kudos" in the comment section for that particular chapter. Any kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>